


My Head is Unraveling

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: Lady in Red [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Plan for Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head is Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Lady in Red series

“You have to do it Nathan.”

There she was again: The beautiful blonde who had been haunting his dreams since adolescence. Unfortunately, lately she had been appearing when he was awake as well. She always looked the same, the same head of perfect curls, and the same skin tight red dress that left him aching to see what was underneath. And she always said the same thing.

“You have to do It.” she said again.

“Do what?” Nathan whispered, “Get on the helicopter, with my family, and get far away from here and the disaster that's looming.”

“The disaster you can stop?”

“Don’t."

She took a seat on his desk, in front of him, and crossed her legs at the ankles, “You can make this all go away Nathan."

“No I can’t.”

“Yes you can. In one second you can change the future. Don‘t you want a better future?”

“You know I do. But I can‘t…”

“Nathan,” She stood, crossed behind him, and ran a hand through his hair, “I love a nuclear explosion as much as the next, but this needs to end.”

“My mother said…”

“You mother is an idiot. I’ve been saying that for years. Now you’re starting to piss me off Nathan, and you don’t want to see me angry. So you’re going to get your sorry excuse for a self up out of this chair and go stop your brother from destroying the city. The future of my race depends on it. Are we clear?”

Nathan didn’t say anything. He just sat there, shaking his head with a bewildered look on his face.

“I said, ‘Are we clear?' ” She dug her nails into his throat and he slid down in his seat, crying out in pain. Suddenly Nathan’s dream girl had become something far more dangerous than anyone he had ever met.

“Yes.” he whispered, “I understand.”

“Good.” She released her grip and he sat up.

“What is it that you want me to do?”


End file.
